Conventionally, for example, in various commodity dealings or steps of handling various articles and the like, a document, a label, a card, a tag sheet and the like of an order form, a delivery form, a debit note, an invoice, an operation instruction form, an inspection instruction form, a commodity label, an article label, a tag, an ID card, a clinical chart, a prescription and the like of commodities or articles, are added with identification codes of a bar code, a two-dimensional symbol and the like to thereby facilitate handling, control, storage or the like of the documents, the commodities, the articles and the like. Further, in a reservation system of a concert or the like by a portable telephone, reservation and confirmation are made to be able to simplify by encoding and displaying reservation and confirmation data.
As the above-described identification codes, bar codes and two-dimensional symbols are frequently used and FIGS. 9(a) and (b) show an example of a bar code. Further, in the two-dimensional symbols, there are a stack type having a shape of stacking bar codes as shown by FIGS. 10(a) and 10(b) and a matrix type in a shape of aligning stones on a go board as shown by FIGS. 11(a), 11(b) and 11(c).
Further, the above-described identification codes are automatically created by a computer, and in a computer connected to a network of the internet, an intranet or the like, the identification codes are created by utilizing the networks.
For example, in a network system constituted by a data storing server apparatus and a client apparatus, when a document, a label, a card, a tag sheet or the like added with an identification code of a bar code, a two-dimensional symbol or the like is printed by the client apparatus, a software having a function of creating the identification code is installed at inside of the client apparatus, thereby, the identification code is created and displayed by displaying means or the like of CRT, a liquid crystal display or the like or printed by printing means of a printer or the like.
Further, for example, in a network system by the internet or an intranet, a program having a function of creating an identification code is constructed at inside of a server apparatus, image data of the identification code created thereby is downloaded by a client apparatus to display or print.
However, in the system of installing the software having the function of creating the identification code to the client apparatus as in the former system, there is a drawback that expense of the software and time and labor of installing the software are taken for the respective client apparatus and enormous expense and labor are required in maintenance and control thereof.
Meanwhile, when the image data of the identification code created by the server apparatus is downloaded by the client apparatus to display or print as in the latter system, although it is not necessary to install the program for creating the identification code to the client apparatus, when the resolution of displaying or printing means provided or connected to the client apparatus is low, or the resolution of the created image and the resolution of the displaying means, a printer or the like differ from each other, highly accurate printing is difficult to thereby pose a problem of reducing a rate of reading the identification code or binging about erroneous reading.
Particularly, the bar code and the two-dimensional symbol of the stack type are encoded by elements having a plurality of widths and therefore, print accuracy of the element widths effects significant influence on reading. For example, assuming printing means of 300 dpi (0.085 mm/dot), when bar code image data created by a slender element width of 0.25 mm (3 dots) and a bold element width of 0.59 mm (7 dots) is downloaded by the client apparatus and printed by printing means of 360 dpi (0.071 mm/dot), the slender element must be printed by about 3.6 dots and the bold element must be printed by 8.3 dots.
However, printing by a unit of 1 dot or less cannot be carried out and therefore, in actual printing, the printing is carried out by automatically adjusting the slender element such that an average value of the slender element width becomes 3.6 dots by combining 3 dots and 4 dots and automatically adjusting the bold element such that an average value of the bold element width becomes 8.3 dots by combining 7 dots and 8 dots. Therefore, a bar code to be printed as shown by, for example, FIG. 12(a) is printed as shown by FIG. 12(b) and widths of the elements become nonuniform.
Further, according to the bar code, the widths of the elements are compared and converted into numerical values, according to the bar code standard, an element ratio (a width of a bold element as compared with a width of a slender element) needs to be 2.2 times or more, however, when the slender element is constituted by 4 dots and the bold element is constituted by 7 dots as described above, the element ratio becomes about 1.8 times and therefore, a reduction in the reading rate or erroneous reading is brought about.
Further, when, for example, the above-described identification code is displayed by displaying means of a liquid crystal display or the like and the bar code is directly read by an identification code reading apparatus of a bar code reader or the like, the image data is constituted by a data structure by a unit of dots, when the image data is displayed as it is by displaying means, an image having the size governed by the resolution of the displaying means is produced, and in small displaying means as in a portable telephone, an image exceeding the size is produced and all of the image is not displayed.
For example, when a slender element width is constituted by 4 dots by displaying means of 320 dots, 80 elements can be displayed, however, in displaying means of 180 dots, only 45 elements can be displayed. Therefore, in the case of a code which needs 60 elements, all of the elements cannot simultaneously be displayed by the displaying means of 180 dots.
It is an object of the invention to resolve the above-described problem of the conventional technology and to provide a method of creating an identification code and a program of creating an identification code capable of excellently displaying or printing the identification code regardless of a resolution of displaying means or printing means on a side of a client when the identification code is created by utilizing a network.